Musa's little okay BIG Problem
by thehip-hopprincess
Summary: Too big to put out here. I put it inside.
1. Summary

Musa is a junior at Alfea. Her studies are going great. She and her friends are going strong, and she has a great boyfriend. But what if one little thing happens to her that may break her relationship with Riven, make her loose her friends, and have to leave Alfea. What is it that could do that much damage to one 17-year-old? It was one decision that she and someone else made and now. It's up to her to make sure it doesn't ruin her life.


	2. Late Night?

Musa walked into her room and put her hands behind her head. _"Ahhhh,"_ Musa sighed in her head happily as she crashed down on to her bed and closed her eyes. She had just had a great time with Riven. Tecna walked in from taking a shower to see her friend and roommate laid out on her bed. "What's up, Tec," Musa said with her eyes still closed.

Tecna changed into her usual outfit: a lavender-collared midriff top with dark pinkish purple stripe that has 3 pearls going down the stripe; the skirt looks just like the shirt and comes a little bit above her knee; lavender leggings and high purplish pink boots with white around the top of the boot and white on the sole and heel; and a pair of pearl stud earrings. "Coming in a little late huh, Musa," Tecna said to Musa who had been gone all night. "You know Griselda did dorm-checks last night," Tecna said.

"Oh shit. Did she notice I was gone?"

"No, Stella and I covered for you and creating the snoring you do all the time wasn't hard to imitate,"

"Tec!" Musa said throwing a pillow at her, "and I don't snore."

"Yes, you do like a damn buzz saw against an elm tree," Stella said walking into Musa and Tecna's room. She was already dressed in her green tube top dress with hot pink diagonal stripes and a hot pink belt with a star on the side of it; a pair of hot pink strapies with light pink heels and pink hoop earrings with green stars on them.

"Shut up, Stell, I'm trying to sleep," Musa said grabbing another pillow to throw.

"Well maybe if we didn't spend all our time out with our boyfriend until the morning we wouldn't be tired would we," Stella said sticking her tongue out.

"Oh you're one to talk, Stella," Musa replied, "'Oh my dear, Snookums, I love you; Snookums, Snookums.' What kind of whack nickname is that anyways, seriously Stella?" Musa said closing her eyes again.

"Well anyways, we're going out with our boyfriends; do you want to come or are you to 'tired'?" Stella replied using air quotes.

"I'm gonna stay here and chillax, if that's okay with you, because I forgot to check," Musa laughed sarcastically as she turned over and got ready to go to sleep. Her friends left after that.


	3. Homework

Musa woke up to the sound of rocks thumping on her window at about 4:00 pm. She stirred thinking she was still dreaming, but finally got up. She walked over to her window. She saw her favorite magenta-haired, violet-eyed, hero-in-training. She smiled a warm smile towards him as she opened the window.

"What's up, Musa," Riven asked

"Hey, Riven. What are you doing here?" Musa asked.

"I just wanted to come and see you," Riven

"You saw me yesterday, last night, and this morning. You know Griselda did dorm-checks last night,"

"Did she notice you were gone?"

"No. Stell and Tec covered it up. Did you know they said I snored? I don't snore. Do I?"

"Like a buzz saw on an oak tree, Muse. You snore loud."

"That's what Stella said. Why didn't anyone tell me," Musa said angrily.

"Because we knew you'd over react and get mad, like you are now," Riven said grabbing her waist and pulling her toward him so her body was against his. She liked it when he did that. It made her feel safe and secure. She moved her hand on grabbed his head and pulled it down to her and kissed him.

"You know you can stay if you want. The girls are gone with the guys so there's no one here but us," Musa said as she walked to her desk, "but I'm gonna be doing homework so you might get bored."

"I won't get bored," Riven said walking up to her and massaged her shoulders with his strong hands. He made small circles in her upper back below her shoulders with his thumbs.

"_Ahhhhh,_" Musa thought as his thumbs dug deeper into her upper back, "Riven quit playin'," Musa said playfully. "I'm gonna end up getting my snooze on instead of working. I have to write a report on 'Åmõѓpђửş: Ġõõđ õѓ Ŵђåćķ'," she pointed at the screen. "It has to be 7 pages. Page I: Introduction, Page II: What The Heck Amorphus, Page III: How You Do That, Page IV: Amorphus of the Past, Page V: The Probs with the Potion, Page VI: The Howland Effect, and a Conclusion page. And no less than 2500 words. I love potions; I just hate reports. I've done the first 4 pages, that's about 1600 words and it's due in two days. "

"What is an Amorphus potion, anyway?" Riven asked.

"To transform to love, basically," Musa replied.

"Sounds boring," Riven said

"It is. I should have traded Flora. She got her potion report on the 'Effects of Music Potions'. I guess he wants us to work on stuff that we know nothing about," Musa suggested.

Riven walked over to Musa's bed he sat down. Musa kept typing her report. She finished about 3 hours later. "Hey, Riven, Riven I'm done I…"Musa stopped and turned around her boyfriend looking at her. She walked over to the bed and sat down in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She grabbed onto his neck, pulled him on top of her onto the bed, and wrapped her legs around him.

Three hours later the girls got back to Alfea. Tecna walked into the dark room. She turned on the light to see Musa's back against Riven with his arms around her waist. They were both fast asleep. Musa was in his British Flag shirt and Riven in his boxers. Tecna gasped quietly. She walked over to her bed and grabbed a sleeping bag and her pajamas. She turned off the light, closed the door and left. She walked into Bloom and Flora's room. "Can I sleep in here tonight?" the techno fairy asked.

"Sure, you can but why, sweetie?" Flora asked concerned.

"I don't want to sleep in my room tonight," Tecna said covering up for her friend.

"It's Musa's snoring. Isn't it?" Bloom asked.

"Yes, of course. That's it. I can't through that racket and I can't find my sound proof potion," Tecna said.

"Goodnight," Flora said.

Bloom turned out the light, and the 3 fairies went to sleep.


End file.
